1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted (.alpha., .alpha., .alpha.-trifluoro-2,6-dinitro-p-tolyl)hydrazines active as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,452 Feb. 18, 1975), described herbicidal 2-nitrophenylhydrazines, proceses for the production thereof, methods for controlling undesirable plant growth with the aid of the disclosed 2-nitrophenylhydrazines, and compositions containing said 2-nitrophenylhydrazines as the herbicidally active substances.
Also in the prior art is West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,349,228 (published Apr. 18, 1974). This reference is directed to substituted nitrophenylhydrazines as pre- and postemergent herbicides and plant growth regulators, including 1-(.alpha., .alpha.m .alpha.-trifluoro-2,6-dinitro-p-toluidino)piperidine. This compound is disclosed, but there is no test data showing its herbicidal properties